Melting the Frozen Heart
by dispix94
Summary: Takes place in between Hans's defeat and the final scene. Elsa and Anna reunite, and Anna and Kristoff begin to develop new feelings for each other.


Melting the Frozen Heart

By: dispix94

 **Hell again, dear readers! I actually was kind of hesitant to publish this story because I've already done a Frozen story, and the last story I wrote got little to no attention. But then, I decided to go for it, mainly because I wrote this a while ago, and thought it was time to publish it and see what happens. This story takes place after the finale and during the epilogue of the film, and is basically these events from Elsa's point of view. This is the part where I usually would put the disclaimer, but I'm getting kinda tired of saying it before every story I write, so my friend Olaf here will say it instead.**

 **Olaf: Okay, uh…wait, what do I say again? (I whisper something to him, he nods) Oh, okay! Hi everyone, it's me, Olaf, the talking snowman that Queen Elsa of Arendelle created! dispix doesn't own us, and I'm pretty sure no one else does, either.**

 **Me: (muttering) You'd be surprised.**

 **Olaf: What was that?**

 **Me: Never mind, let's just get on with the story.**

 **Olaf: Yay!**

 **Me: (to readers) Olaf and I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

Anna and Elsa rushed towards each other and pulled each other into a long and much needed embrace. Elsa had just literally brought her sister back to life through her selfless acts of kindness, and the two were now reunited.

"Anna, I thought I lost you," said Elsa, almost in tears, as she and her sister pulled apart from their lengthy and much-needed hug.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," replied Anna. Elsa smiled and giggled slightly at her sister's remark. Behind Elsa, Kristoff stood awkwardly next to Sven, watching the two interact with each other. Elsa had no idea they were there until Anna gasped in excited realization and dragged her sister over to them.

"Elsa," said Anna. "This is Kristoff. He's the one that helped me through the craziness of these past through days."

Upon hearing his name, Kristoff, whose attention was previously elsewhere, now turned in surprise towards Anna. He was even more surprised to see Elsa standing beside her.

"Oh, uh…your majesty," said Kristoff awkwardly, not knowing what else to say to her. He quickly made a failed attempt to bow, which caused Anna to stifle a giggle. Kristoff noticed this, however, and immediately became embarrassed. He cleared his throat and apologized quickly.

"It's all right," replied Elsa with a kind smile. "And no need for formalities. Just 'Elsa' is perfectly fine."

"Okay your ma- I mean, uh, Elsa." The Snow Queen smiled reassuringly in response. She was then startled by a slight bump against her side. Elsa turned and was surprised to see a certain reindeer sniffing her.

"Oh, uh, that's Sven," said Kristoff, gesturing to his friend. Elsa hesitantly put her hand out, then stroked the reindeer, who nuzzled her affectionately, causing her to give a small, surprised outburst. She didn't mind the gesture, however, instead finding it adorable. Even though Elsa had spent the majority of her life indoors with no interaction with any kind of animal, she had always loved them and would always enjoy reading about and watching whatever wildlife came near her window.

After playing and interacting with a very persistent Sven for a few more minutes, Elsa asked Kristoff about who he was and how he met Anna. He gladly, although a bit awkwardly, told Elsa as much as he could and wanted to, with Anna chiming in with whatever Kristoff forgot to mention. Once the two were finished, there was a silence as Elsa thought about everything she had just been told. Then, she asked, "Kristoff, would you mind if I speak with Anna alone for a while?"

Kristoff shook his head and gestured for her to go ahead. Elsa then motioned for Anna to follow her over to the other side of the boat. Anna became very nervous, for she thought she was going to receive another lecture about men she just met and being too trysting of them. But, to her surprise, her sister was smiling.

"I approve," said the queen. Anna looked at her sister, confused. "Wait, what," she asked.

"This time, I think you've made the right choice," said Elsa. Anna then realized what her sister was referring to, and immediately became slightly embarrassed. Yes, she had secretly developed a crush on Kristoff ever since she and Olaf had the conversation about love, but she would never admit it to anyone. Anna was so caught off guard by what her sister had just said that she had trouble finding the right words to reply.

"Oh, uh, we're not-I mean-we could, but I don't think"- Elsa silenced her sister before she could say anything more. "I'm perfectly fine with you and Kristoff being together if that's what will make you happy." Elsa smiled as she said this, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna smiled, relieved that Elsa would allow her to date Kristoff if they decided to do so someday. All of a sudden, Anna got an idea.

A few hours later, Elsa watched as Anna and Sven presented Kristoff with a new sleigh she had helped the reindeer and her sister make, along with a little help from Olaf as well. As Elsa watched as Kristoff literally swept Anna off her feet, Elsa smiled, happy to see that her sister was happy as well. She sighed with contentment as she saw the two share a first kiss, tears of happiness welling up inside of her. Just as the tears were about to spill out, she heard another sigh and a somewhat familiar voice say, "I always knew those two would end up together." Elsa turned, a bit startled, towards the speaker. She was relieved, and even more happy, to see that Olaf was now standing next to her, also watching Anna and Kristoff, who were now admiring and commenting on the sleigh.

"Oh, Olaf! I forgot you were here!"

"Really?! I was here the whole time," answered the snowman, looking at Elsa in a confused way.

"Well, you were so quiet that I didn't notice you."

"Yeah, I didn't wanna spoil the moment for you guys, so I just decided to watch and quietly enjoy the happiness." There was a brief pause as the two continued to watch the newly formed couple.

"So, how did you know exactly that this would happen," Elsa then asked Olaf, gesturing towards where Kristoff was now showing Anna how to feed Sven a carrot.

"Well, when we were with the trolls, I noticed they were both starting to act funny. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I guessed that they were secretly in love with each other. Then, when I saw Kristoff and Sven come to rescue Anna, and how happy she was when I told her, I knew for sure that they were in love with each other." The snowman then smiled and sighed dreamily.

"Well, then, I guess you were right," said Elsa, patting Olaf on the head. There was a pause as the two watched the others for a few more minutes. Then, Elsa asked, "Olaf, would you like to go ice skating?"

"Right now," Olaf asked. Elsa nodded, smiling. The snowman was confused at first, for he didn't know where they would find ice in the middle of summer. But, then he remembered that Elsa had ice powers and could create a skating rink for them. His face immediately lit up with joy upon realizing this. He gasped excitedly and said, "I'd love to!" The two then called Kristoff, Anna, and Sven over, telling them their plans. Then, everyone went back to the castle for some wintry fun.

Me: Well, what did you guys think? Did you enjoy it?

Olaf: I thought it was fantastic:

Anna: Me too! I love it when you write about us!

Kristoff: It was good, I guess…

Elsa: I really enjoyed it, I thought you did an excellent job of portraying us.

Sven: (makes excited reindeer noises, which I assume means he liked the story, too)

Me: Glad you guys liked it. Personally, I thought it turned out a lot better than the last story I wrote did, mostly because this time, I actually wrote down my ideas for the story before I typed it up and published it instead of making it all up on the spot like I did last time. Now, readers, what did you think? Any questions of comments? Anything you liked or didn't like? Once again, remember to read and review! :)


End file.
